


Одиннадцать друзей Ниджимуры

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ниджимура уже встречал в Америке Химуро и Киеши, но это был далеко не предел</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одиннадцать друзей Ниджимуры

Окей, сначала это было даже забавно.

Ниджимура только приехал в Америку и сошел в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса — казалось бы, чужие страна и город, трудности перевода и целая куча проблем, которые предстояло решать, но ему повезло, потому что почти сразу же он вляпался в Химуро. Они пережили ту еще переделку, и никто не потрепал бы их за это по голове, зато Ниджимура понял, что нашел хорошего друга. Тоже японец, одногодка, но гораздо больше понимающий, что, как и зачем в этом сумасшедшем городе. 

Это было прекрасное время.

Потом им пришлось попрощаться — Химуро возвращался в Японию, оставляя в Лос-Анджелесе уже совсем другого Ниджимуру. Ниджимуру, который больше не разговаривал с тем жутким акцентом, от которого шарахались даже мексиканцы, которого хотели заполучить в команду все на стритбольной площадке и который знал, где находятся самые вкусные бургеры в городе.

А еще который очень завидовал Химуро — тот возвращался домой, хоть и не признавался, что считает Японию именно домом. 

Но, видимо, кто-то там наверху посчитал, что случайные встречи — это отличная штука, нельзя останавливаться, надо продолжать, ведь что может быть лучше этого сценарного хода для ленивых. Оставалось только сказать: «Спасибо тебе, Господи».

И Ниджимура действительно был благодарен.

Однажды он навещал отца в больнице и встретил того, кого еще в школе считал своего рода живой легендой. Некоронованный генерал. Железное Сердце. Киеши Теппей. Когда-то Ниджимура не раз играл против него и до сих пор помнил, насколько тяжело это было — обойти Киеши все равно что проломить головой стену. Но это того стоило.

— А теперь мы оба без баскетбола, — подытожил тогда Киеши.

— Ну, это же временно, — пожал плечами Ниджимура. — Когда ты войдешь в норму, я свожу тебя кое-куда. Покажу, как здесь играют в баскетбол. Правда, это довольно жестко, сразу предупреждаю.

Киеши на это улыбнулся и сказал, что знает точно — есть в Токио несколько ребят, способных дать фору любому здесь по части силовой игры.

Они обменялись номерами и встречались уже просто так, не только в коридорах больницы. На двоих у них оказалось много историй, связанных с Поколением чудес и другими командами, а также общая проблема семпаев, которые пропустили кое-что важное из жизни своих подопечных.

Но современная медицина творила чудеса — со временем она поставила на ноги отца Ниджимуры, и Киеши ждал тот же результат. Так что очень скоро состоялось еще одно прощание. Надо ли говорить, что Ниджимура снова завидовал?

Как оказалось, зря он это делал.

Кто-то там наверху любил не только случайные встречи, но и безумные хэппи-энды. За следующий год Ниджимура насчитал пять таких хэппи-эндов.

— Раз ты не можешь приехать сам, я решил, что надо исправлять все лично, — вместо приветствия заявил Акаши, одним прекрасным днем появившись на пороге дома Ниджимуры.

И появился он, кстати, не один. 

Бледного юношу с не очень горящим взором — черт знает, откуда Ниджимура взял это словосочетание, наверное, из какого-то стиха, который декламировала сестра, мечтающая о театральной карьере, — Ниджимура увидел сразу же после того, как Акаши его представил. Если точнее, сначала заорал и отпрянул от двери, а потом только увидел.

Его звали Маюзуми Чихиро, и все три дня, что они гостили у Ниджимуры, очень хотелось пожалеть беднягу — он оказался идеальным слушателем для выступлений сестры, и та терроризировала его постоянно. Спасибо ему за стойкость, конечно, но все равно было немного совестно отдавать гостя на такое бесчеловечное обращение.

Потом они отправились дальше по делам, в Чикаго, где у отца Акаши были какие-то связи и надо было с ними что-то делать: договариваться, расширяться, сходить вместе на мюзикл — Ниджимура благополучно пропустил деловую часть рассказов Акаши и просто радовался, что с ним все в порядке.

Через несколько месяцев вернулся Химуро, а заодно привез с собой на экскурсию заметно вытянувшегося Мурасакибару. Ниджимура, глядя снизу вверх на этот шкаф, задумчиво оценил семейный бюджет и скомандовал начинать сборы.

— Ты что-то задумал, — почуял интересное Химуро.

— Ну, ты только посмотри на него, — Ниджимура кивнул в сторону Мурасакибары. — Вместе с таким, как он, мы погребем к чертовой матери весь Диснейленд.

И они это сделали. Мурасакибара навел шума на империю Микки Мауса за два часа пребывания в парке. Еще через два часа со стороны администрации уже слышались угрозы, что их выпроводят из Диснейленда, если они не прекратят. Но нет, их группа захвата была слишком гордой — они ушли непобежденными, обещая вернуться и унося с собой целую кучу сладостей. На Мурасакибаре и в Мурасакибаре.

А еще через месяц приехали Мидорима и Такао. Их целью визита, помимо зарождающегося флешмоба «Навести семпая, а то что за нафиг», было обучение — Мидорима хотел узнать о перспективах здешних заведений лично, а Такао… как объяснил потом Мидорима, Такао был просто Такао.

— Вы никогда не думали стать комедийным дуэтом? — спросил наконец Ниджимура, когда уже не выдержал, наблюдая за их общением между собой. — У меня тут есть парочка толковых ребят, могу с ними познакомить и…

И все заглушил громкий и заразительный смех Такао. 

— Шин-чан, отличное предложение! — пытался отдышаться он. — Может, ну его, а? Зачем тебе препарировать лягушек и делать прочие медицинские мерзкие штуки? Нас ждет слава и успех!

— Ничего не хочу про это знать, — мрачно ответил Мидорима.

Они определенно стали бы бомбой. Пожалуй, Ниджимура даже записался бы в их фанклуб, чтобы не пропустить ни одного выступления. Жаль, что Мидорима был слишком упертым.

Зато слава и успех продолжали преследовать дом Ниджимуры. Когда к летнему сезону нарисовались Аомине и Кисе, никто уже не удивлялся, а отец предлагал делать ставки, кто приедет следующим и зачем.

Вот эти двое приехали, чтобы пробивать себе путь в НБА. Ниджимура выиграл бы, если бы семейный совет одобрял азартные игры.

— Откуда ты узнал? — подозрительно спросил Аомине.

— Фишка у меня такая, — ухмыльнулся Ниджимура. — Иногда запоздало изображаю из себя семпая, который все знает.

Но едва уехали эти двое, как на пороге возникли еще одни такие же. На этот раз это был Куроко вместе с Кагами, о котором Ниджимура от кого только не слышал. Тоже хотели покорять НБА. Вернее, это Кагами хотел, а Куроко работал переводчиком с я-так-волнуюсь-что-изъясняюсь-исключительно-гласными на человеческий.

— Кагами-кун хочет догнать Аомине-куна, — расшифровал он.

— Ну, флаг ему, конечно… — флегматично почесал щеку Ниджимура, но, услышав со стороны Кагами возмущенные гласные, пояснил: — Аомине приехал вместе с Кисе.

— Ну и что?

Ого, даже речь прорезалась!

— Сильнейшая парная формация, — развел руками Ниджимура. — Акаши сливал мне спойлеры. Ваша игра против тех ребят была довольно увлекательным сериалом.

Это был пятый и последний хэппи-энд.

За год Ниджимура увидел всех тех, с кем не хотел когда-то прощаться и ради кого собирался вернуться. Они были повзрослевшими, разными, но все еще такими же родными. Было бы здорово как-нибудь собраться всем вместе — старый состав Тейко, плюс те, с кем они были готовы перемахнуть океан, побороться за место в НБА, выступить в комедийном дуэте, сходить на мюзикл или что там еще. То есть, с настоящими друзьями.

— Какая-то дурацкая пародия на известное кино, — смеялся Ниджимура, когда рассказывал об этом Акаши по скайпу. — «Одиннадцать друзей Ниджимуры Шузо». Это настолько же трогательно, насколько и тупо. 

— Только одиннадцать? — спросил Акаши.

Ниджимура всегда удивлялся, как это так получалось, что самые сложные вопросы Акаши умудрялся задавать так, как будто он только и ждал подходящего момента.

Нет. Конечно же, нет. Их не только одиннадцать и не всех Ниджимура увидел.

Был еще кое-кто — самый сложный и невыносимый, и потребовалось еще два года, килобайты текста в письмах и смс, ночи без сна, тысячи договоренностей и невероятно долгое ожидание в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, чтобы они встретились.

Хайзаки был последней частичкой Японии, по которой скучал Ниджимура. 

И в отличие от остальных Хайзаки приехал именно к нему.


End file.
